


Alone in chaos

by Teeterama



Series: My life in chaos and despair [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I love my teddybear, Introvert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeterama/pseuds/Teeterama
Summary: After the chaos at the sae party, Teeter is hiding from everyone and everything.





	Alone in chaos

This all started because of that stupid party that was going on. I am a introvert and not much of a party person so I chose to stay in my room and not go. No matter how many people were convincing me, I chose not to go. I had a bad feeling all night that something bad was going to happen, but I shrugged it off due to ny anxiety.I was playing some minecraft on my pc when I heard a bunch of screaming.

I knew that the bunker had been compromised. I grabbed my teddy bear and ran out of the bunker, running past and leaving behind all the clowns,mannequins,dolls,and screams of victims. I ran into the Forest where I saw the sorceress. I snuck away from her and kept running. I am not a fast runner but in this case I ran like lightning.

When at last, I was far enough away, I climbed a tree and rested. Afterwards, a feeling a guilt and dread came to me.  
The sae was almost completely destroyed and the cursed God will mostly win. I ponder about how they could have gotten in until I think of a certain mystic, who I had theorized was evil last year. I know she probably didn't mean it and it may not have even been her but still I kept that theory in my mind.

"I could have saved someone, couldn't I"? And I call myself a Gryffindor. I didn't know any authors at the bunker that well and I was too nervous to talk to the YouTubers. "There is nothing I could have done" I think but I know that is very untrue. The situation I am in right now reminds me of being in the hunger games. A coward, alone in all the chaos.I fall asleep with my teddy bear, well almost alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found this saved to archive. This is the first thing I have ever posted, so yay?


End file.
